Under The Cherry Blossom Tree
by brokenbloodchamber
Summary: A yuri, be careful.
1. Dawn

Under the Cherry Blossom Tree- Chaper 1- Dawn  
  
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
  
Bra ran the brush through her hair. The blue lockes fell tenderly through the brush bristles and she admired the way it fell in the mirror. She gingerly put her headband in her hair, and pulled her bangs through. After the task of her hair she put on some black eyeliner, thick, and dark gray eyeshadow, surrounded by soft silver eyeshadow. She completed her make up with deep red lips, lined in black.  
  
She walked through her room in her underwear, trying to decide WHAT to wear. She looked through her closet, dresser, and the clothes miscellanously scattered on the room. She finally settled on a black mini skirt and a tight crimson shirt. She pulled her red and black striped socks up to her knee's and put on her combat boots.   
  
'Such a sexy little gothic girl...' she told herself as she smirked in the mirror.  
  
"Bra! Marron's here!" She heard her mother shout from the kitchen.   
  
"Alright.." she responded loud enough for them to hear. She smiled shyly and looked over her features, making sure everything was perfect. Making sure she was pretty. She turned to go meet Marron.   
  
"I never noticed how cold my floor is..." She muttered as Marron helped her up. She hadn't even heard Marron walk into her room and stand behind her, far too busy making sure she looked good..for Marron. She smiled softly as she saw her preppie friend.   
  
"Hey...whats up?" Bra asked, blushing. Marron had probably seen under her mini skirt and the silky red thong she was wearing. She knew Marron would never look with the intent Bra wished she would, but she was still embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing really...is your brother up yet?" Marron asked with a bit of pink filling in her cheeks.   
  
Bra frowned on the inside...it was always Trunks Marron wanted to see. She smiled externally, "No, Sorry, he's asleep still. . . he stayed up late with his girlfriend." She tried to put emphasis on "girlfriend". Marron just wouldn't get the picture.   
  
Marron twirled around in a long pink dress, "By the way! Like it?" She smiled in her pink lipgloss, batting her eyes with their blue eyeshadow, and twirling her pigtail. "My mom bought it for me for today."   
  
Bra smiled, "You look beautiful..." '...if only you knew how beautiful you are in my eyes...' She finished her sentance in her mind. Marron would never understand. Preppie girls didn't try knew things, they didn't explore things. They just were set in the basic usual setting of life. Bra had other female experiences, all of her freaky friends would do just about anything.   
  
"Well...lets go." Bra led Marron by the hand down the hall. To Bra it was the only way to make herself calm and keep herself from attacking Marron, to Marron it was a symbol of their being best friends, she'd never thought of it as anything more.   
  
Bra and Marron went to Pose, a place to get professional images taken. They modeled together, and payed the cash to get their images. They received them in a big envelope and raced home to see them. As soon as they got home they hopped out of the car playfully ran to their "spot". Under the Cherry Blossom tree in Marron's backyard. They sat on their knees and opened the envelope, eagerly going over them and admiring them. They were such on odd pair of friends, a gothic girl and a little prep.   
  
'We'd be so cute....' Bra couldn't help but think. She couldn't help herself. The soft breeze pulling at Marrons golden hair, the warm sun beating on the grass, and the sade from the tree bathing Marrons soft lips...  
  
Marron opened her eyes wide. She stared at Bra. Her fingertips slowly went up to her lips that had just been kissed. Bra imediatly regreted her action.  
  
"Marron...I'm sorry..." She started, but Marron cut her off.  
  
Marron liked it. Marron liked her. Bra had never been happier. She sat next to Bra on her knee's and ran her hands through Marrons hair. She'd dreamed of this so many times. A perfect day under the Cherry Blossom tree...  
  
"Bra...this...this feels a bit strange. I don't want anyone to see this...I mean...it's not you...but.." She stumbled over her words. Did she know what she was saying.  
  
"I understand," Bra smiled softly, "Do you want to spend the night tonight?"   
  
"I can't, I have to babysit...I'm sorry, I want to...I think..." She smacked her face in her hand. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean..I don't know! I mean...Bra...I'm new to this...I've never been kissed by a girl. I don't know...if this is right...it just...." Marron realized her words were taking her no where. She had always had feelings for Bra, but until this moment she'd never considered them anything like this. She stopped her words, they were failing her. She planted her lips on Bra's. "Bra...I'm scared."   
  
Bra smiled, worlds righted. It was like being a kid and watching a puppy in a store window and one day the glass between you two disappearing. Marron would return the feelings, even though Marron was confused about them. She put her faith in how the kiss felt, so intense, so alive, even though...it was just a peck.   
I'm in serious shit, I feel totaly lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect suprise?  
  
Marron went through the rest of her day confused. Her and Bra had layed side by side under the Cherry Blossom tree side by side, not touching, and holding hands. Bra greatly respected the fact that it was new to Marron and by no means wanted to scare her away. Bra was just happy that the feelings were slightly returned. Happy that Marron didn't run in disgust. Her preppie dream come true. Marron put her face in her hands. Wasn't it wrong? Wasn't it bad...but it felt so right.   
  
"Marron! Your kids are here!" Her dad called. Great, the brats. She got up and left her bedroom, her sanctuary to go babysit her parents friends kids while her parents and her parents friends went on a double date. She quickly greeted three dirty greasy kids. Two had red hair and freckles, one had brown hair and none, all had green eyes. Almost cute, but disgusting to her.  
  
She bid her parents a fun night, and as they left told the children what was going to happen at what time all through the night. The kids didn't object much, well behaved beasts. A good change.   
  
They all watched movies until 7, and Marron made them dinner. After dinner they watched another movie and she put the three kids to bed in her mother and fathers bed. Tired, her muscles felt tied in knots, she pulled her pigtails out and walked in her room. She brushed through her hair, and wiped off her make up from the day. She looked at the clock, 10. She wondered what Bra was doing. She had never wondered what Bra was doing for more than 10 minutes before. What was different? She nervously felt guilt...she did have feelings for Bra.   
  
She jumped as there was a tap on her window. She cautiously opened her curtains to find Bra standing outside her window. She slid it open, and Bra greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. In a quite whisper Bra questioned if the children were sleeping. When she found out they were Marron invited her in the window. Bra sat on the bed and relaxed. Today was tiring and confusing for the both of the teens.   
  
Marron had her back turned and mustered up her courage, "I've been thinking about you all day.."  
  
Bra was nervous. "Is that..good or bad." She sat up on the end of the bed, then on her feet. She walked up behind Marron and her fingertips touched Marrons shoulder as if to suggest turning around.  
  
"Well..good..I think." Marron turned to Bra. Their eyes met. They embraced. This was definately ment to be, they could feel it. Bra kissed her lips slowly, then trailed the kiss down Marrons neck, she gave a gentle bite, and began sucking her neck, leaving a small hickey. Marron bit her lip, slightly arroused, but not sure what to do. How to respond to this?  
  
Marron eeped as Bra ran her hands over Marrons chest, and over her hip. Bra pulled her closer and silenced her with a kiss. Marron pulled back, "If the kids wake up and walk in..they'll tell my parents.."  
  
Bra nodded. She'd anticipated this. "Follow me.." she whispered in Marrons ear. Marron hesitantly grabbed her blanket, for it was cold, and Bra was leading her out into the backyard. She crawled out the window, with Bra's assistance and landed on the ground. Bra led her to the Cherry Blossom tree. Marron could see this was anticipated. Bra had completely set up the area. A bit of drinks, and snacks, and a small bag.   
  
Bra gently took the blanket from Marron and layed it on the wet grass. They layed on their sides facing each other talking and snacking way. They decided they'd try a relationship. They knew what was at stake so it was decided to be a secret. Bra gave Marron a kiss on her forhead.   
"Marron..." She spoke quietly in the cold night.  
"...yes..?" Marron was a bit hesitant.  
"I think I love you.." 


	2. Conflicts

Under the Cherry Blossom Tree- Chapter 2- Conflicts  
  
Marron looked over her shoulder in tears. She rested her hands on her cold bedroom window staring at her bedroom door.   
  
All the things she said   
All the things she said....  
  
It was unkind. Her own mother, so unkind. Juuhachi-gou, skeptical of the way Marron and Bra acted around each other forbid Marron from seeing Bra for a week. She wanted to keep them apart so they weren't tempted to experiment. If only she knew. The girls had been together for months and were falling more in love each day. Marron no longer came over seeking Trunks, nor did she ask for him anymore. Nor did she care. Goten was suddenly dropped from Bra's care as well, and everyone was a little curious, but no one except 18 said anything outloud.   
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough....  
  
Marron thought back to her mother and her's fight. She shoved the window open and without another thought, other than love, she jumped out. Running through the night, running through life, running for love. She had to find Bra. She needed to be held, she needed to be reassured that they were okay and what they were doing was right.   
Bra stirred in her sleep. Marron...marron was running. Bra shot up in bed, She could feel Marrons ki from across town and it was severly high. Marron's ki was energized, what was she doing? She noticed it grow from faint to strong, she was getting closer. She was looking for her. Bra jumped out of bed and ran for her window, just as she started out she heard a voice.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trunks frowned from her doorway.   
  
"I...want some fresh air..." She pulled her leg back in the window. "I was just opening my window.."  
  
"And jumping out? I felt it too, don't play stupid with me. Look if your little friend is going to run around town at night she can do it alone. I want you to stay away from her for awhile...I think she's a bad influence on you..." Trunks muttered quietly, yet sternly.  
  
"Trunks..." Bra was confused, "How is she a bad influence on me? Look at me and her, I'm the bad influence on her!" She tried to keep her voice and ki in check so her father wouldn't wake.  
  
"Bra...you know what I'm talking about.." He glared at her sternly. "Marron isn't asking about me anymore...now all she asks about is you...I want you to stay away from her for awhile to fade any feelings she might have for you."   
  
Bra was astonished. What was Trunks saying. How could he say that? She looked down. This wasn't working, no one knowing.. They had to tell. It would be easier on them and their 4 month relationship to bring it out in public. It was this moment Bra realized that a closet relationship was destined to fail. Her family didn't even know about it and they were determined to stop it.  
Bra knew she couldn't leave for Marron. Trunks would watch her ki. Her brother was severely homophobic, she knew that.   
  
'I wish you understood how i feel about her...' she thought as she went back to bed. 'Marron..I'm sorry...I tried...'   
Marron made it half way to Bra's house before a cop saw her and arrested her for curfiew. He took her home and she was sentanced to doing community service, no big deal, would be easy for her. But what made Bra  
feel bad was if she would have met her halfway they could have left public view and she would never have to lift her finger.   
  
"Marron, I'm sorry, I felt you, but just as I was leaving Trunks caught me..." Bra worked up the courage to tell Marron her idea.  
"I'm sorry...the reason I was going was my mother wants to ban me from you. She thinks we're too friendly, if you know what I mean, and that you're going to be sexually, a bad influence on me..." Marron sighed, almost cried.  
"...Do you regret me?" Bra asked quietly into the reciever of her black phone.  
A pause.  
"No. I don't regret you, and I don't regret us. I love you...I regret my family for not understanding.." Marron choice her words carefully, not wanting to offend her younger friend.  
"Listen..I've got an idea," Bra's smile was returned, reassured that her love wasn't ready to leave her.  
  
Bra told Marron how Trunks accused the same thing, and that she wanted to bring their relationship out in the open. Marron was hesitant, but put her faith in Bra.   
  
"Maybe it'll wake them up and make them realize this kind of shit happens sometimes..."  
  
"Bra.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you.."  
  
Bra smiled, but it quickly faded as Trunks walked in and questioned who was on the line.  
  
"It's Marron.." She said almost sheepishly. Her heart fell inside her as Trunks glared at her. He didn't even know yet and he was hating her for it. Her eyes leaked uncontrollably. Marron comforted her as best as possible, but what words could she offer to mend her lovers heart?  
Vegeta walked into the living room. He gasped, "What are all you fools doing in my house?!" as he stared down on Goku and Gohan chatting with Goten at their side, Pan gawking over Trunks, his lovely wife trying to keep things in order, Chi Chi reading a book, and 18 and Krillen sitting on the couch chatting.  
  
"We don't know..." Bulma said, shrugging. "We all got the same secret letter to meet here..."  
  
Vegeta huffed, "I must have missed it..."   
  
Bra walked down the hall and through the kitchen towards the living room when she froze. Her sudden stop caused Marron to run into her. "What?"   
  
"Papa's here..." her eyes got wide.  
  
"I thought we wanted everyone here?" Marron questioned with an affection grip on Bra's hand.  
  
"I did..but..I'm so scared of his reaction..."   
  
Marron put her lips on Bra's. The soft kisses, no tounge, no making out, no fondling...holding hands and that slow kiss brought love to wake. Bra found her courage, and both wearing identical blue jeans and baby blue t-shirts walked into the living room.  
  
Trunks looked up at the two, immediatly uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
Goten tilted his head to the side, "You guys are wearing the same clothes..."  
  
Bra smiled as she looked at her bare feet, "We thought it'd make it easy if we showed some similarity between us..."  
  
Everyone watched them closely. The girls sat there, both frozen with fear. Bra's upfront saiyajin instincts and bravery took a hold of her. She stepped forward and cleared her throat.  
  
"Well...we wanted you all here. We wanted to talk to you. We as in...me and Marron." Marron stepped forward as Bra spoke, and slipped her fingers into Bra's. Everyone noticed this and began to sweat.   
  
"Marron..and I..." Bra stuttered, nervous, "Marron and I are in love. We love you all as well, and wanted to tell you.."  
  
Vegeta stood first. Instantly he attacked Marron. He was always so proud of his daughter until this moment, and he blamed the blond girl. His knuckles colided with her jaw, and instant bruising, followed by blood. Bra gasped. Her hair flared up gold and Vegeta hit the ground...ten feet away. Bra stood infront of Marron as Marron cried, holding her sore face. Vegeta lunged again, deaf to everyone elses cries. They couldn't here what the rest of their family and friends were saying, they were in a fight of family, of pride. They're eyes locked, everyone speaking but they only heard each other.  
  
"Move...I'm going to give her what she deserves.."  
  
"I can't let you hurt her. I love her, Papa, I thought you'd understand..."  
  
"I do...I understand that she needs to die!" With that Vegeta lunged at Marron again. Bra fought him off, getting between the two, but she wasn't enough. Vegeta landed another hit on Marrons upper left arm.   
Marron screamed in pain, and Bra screamed in rage. She landed a kick right in her fathers groin, and then her hands interlaced, she slammed them into his face. She came down from SSJ and looked at her mother, Vegeta down for at least 10 minutes.   
  
"Mom..."  
  
Bulma stared at her, still in disbelief, "Bra....you weren't supposed to turn out like this...you were supposed to be my baby girl and marry Goten..."  
  
Goten choked on his food, "I'm staying out of this.."  
  
Bra tried to hug her mom, but Bulma pushed her down. "Bra! This is silly! You're not like this, you're straight! Stop this, end whatever she made you think you felt or else get out of my sight forever!"  
  
Bra sighed. This was useless. She looked at Android 18 and Krillen, both glaring at her. There was no friends here. She stood up, and picked up Marron, who was still crying in pain, and walked out the front door.  
  
Note from BBC- Are you liking it so far? I have a feeling it's going to be long...real long. I have lots of idea's for this couple and their relationship. R&R please. Next chap 'ill be up soon. 


	3. Final Destinations

Under the Cherry Blossom Tree- Chapter 3- Final Destination  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed   
They say it's my fault but I want her so much   
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain   
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame   
  
Bra carried a crying Marron down the dark road. If a cop pulled them over for curfiew Bra was to the point of killing. She didn't care anymore. They'd shamed her, beat her, disowned her..but that wasn't what mattered. She looked at the crying blonde in her arms. They shamed Marron, they beat Marron and they abandoned their love for their daughters because they loved each other. That was what mattered, that they'd hurt her lover. Not just her lover, her love.   
  
Bra gently set Marron down on a street corner and washed her tears away. She gently massaged the bruises her father left on her, and kissed away her shaking. She soothed her only companion and promised how everything was going to turn out.   
  
"Bra...what do we do now?" Marron asked looking at the cold sidewalk under them. Bra was stunned, she didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to answer.  
  
"We do whatever. We do whatever it takes to be together. I love you, and I know we can make it." Marron sighed, happy or depressed, Bra couldn't tell, but she felt it was a sigh of contentment at her words when Marron rested her head on Bra's shoulder. She tenderly wrapped her arms around Marron, kissing her forhead until a black car pulled up.   
  
The window rolled down and a man stuck his head out, "How much?"   
  
Bra glared, the adrenaline making her shake, Marron knew the shit was going to hit the fan. She jumped up and tried to calm Bra down, but Bra walked up to the car, dragging Marron behind her.   
  
"What?" Bra asked coldly, reaching in the window and grabbing the passenger by his neck. She violently pulled him from the vehicle and beat the shit out of him. A punch to his jaw, a kick to his groin. She dropped him to the floor and spit on him.  
  
"Don't you DARE dis my friend like that!" Bra spat as she noticed he was knocked out, "oops..."  
  
She went through his pockets, taking his wallet she counted 200 dollars. She looked at Marron, things couldn't get much worse. They hastily grabbed the money and jumped in the car, speeding away.  
  
"Bra...that was bad!" Marron scolded. Bra wasn't listening, she was trying to figure out how to survive. Her saiyajin instincts kicked in and brought on many possibilites. Many illegal possibilites. She frowned and her human intelligence shown through. She needed to take care of Marron. She knew Marron would follow her faithfully wherever she went, and that was the problem. It wasn't being with Marron, it was she wasn't sure how to take care of Marron. She'd kill herself if she saw Marron living on the streets, shamed and dirty. She sighed. What options did she have..?  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me   
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me   
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget   
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head   
  
Gohan answered his door. Bra was standing infront of him holding Marron in her arms.   
  
"Gohan...please..I need your help. Can Marron stay here until I return?" She asked, begged.   
  
Gohan looked at her skeptically, "How long..?"   
  
Bra sighed, "I don't know really...weeks maybe..but I promise I'll be back..I just need her to be safe while I'm gone. Come on, Gohan...don't you know how it feels? Don't you recall Mr. Satan shunning you and Videl?"   
  
Gohan felt beat, he knew it was different, but he also knew it was the same thing. "Fine.."  
  
Gohan led Bra to a guest room, where she carefully layed Marron on the bed. She turned, "Thank you, Gohan, I owe you one.." He grunted, "No shit, squirt.." But then smiled warmly.   
  
Bra was walking out the door when Gohan spoke again.  
  
"Did she fall asleep or did something happen to knock her out?" He questioned, still not quite sure about the situation. Bra froze, "uh...yeah..."  
Bra gripped the steering wheel as tears fell down her face. It was so hard to leave Marron there, especially in the very begining of their wonderful lives together. Especially when she knew what Marron was going to have to face alone. She looked down for a moment, then back up at the road choking on a sob. She knew she had to, but she'd be back for Marron. As soon as she could take care of Marron she'd be back for her love. She just hoped Marron understood...and waited for her.  
Marron woke up. Where was she. A soft warm bed, she jumped up. Where was Bra? She frantically ran through the house, finally realizing where she was as she walked into a kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning, Marron..." Pan kept her eyes on the floor.   
  
"What..where...What happened?" She finally managed to get the words out.  
  
Pan shrugged, "Bra came over around 3 am last night and left you here." Pan left with her breakfast to her room, slamming the door and locking it.  
  
Marrons shoulders dropped. Bra left her? There must be a reasonable explination, Bra wouldn't leave her. Even when things were bad. She found Gohan in his study and questioned him.   
  
"Well..she said she needed a place for you to be safe.." he was obviously uncomfortable with the topic.   
  
"Is she comming back!?" Marron asked, begining to cry.   
  
Gohan shrugged.  
  
Marron slowly dragged herself back to the guest room. Bra left her here...She sat on her bed and rested her face in her hands. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be together..in everything they did. In everything they were. She slowly crumbled, trying hard not to, but she failed as the sobs and cries fell out.   
Bra walked around the forest. There was a city about 10 miles away, and this was where she was determined to keep her treasure. Her prize, her everything. Her Marron. She couldn't find a clearing, so she made one, easily chopping tree's down. She looked at all the wood on the ground. She could do it...she could..she tried to encourage herself but things were so bleak and gray without Marron holding her hand. She quickly got to work, the sooner she was done the sooner her and Marron would be together again. She put her hands together and cracked her knuckles, If Goku could do it, so could she.  
Marron walked out of the room. Bra'd been gone for a week. It'd been the worst week of her life, filled with tears, questions and agony. She stepped into the living room and quickly looked down. She turned and walked away, ignoring Trunks and Pan's make out session on the couch. It made her heart ache for Bra even more.   
  
She remembered how her and Bra hadn't gone very far, and it was simply because she was scared. She felt bad, because she could feel Bra's tension, wanting to attack Marron, being so attracted to her, but holding back for her. The most she'd allowed her counterpart to do was kiss on her. She wouldn't even let her hands wonder after the first night, which told her it made her nervous.   
  
"Bra...I love you.." she whispered as she locked herself in her room again.   
  
Pan grumbled. Marron was such a stick in the mud. So boring, so unmovable. Why was she this pissy because Bra ran off. Pan shrugged, trying to talk to Marron again. A rare occasion Marron was out of her room.  
  
"You know, Marron...it's been a month now. If a guy ditched me like that," She put emphasis on 'guy', "I'd say 'fine! Screw you too!' Marron..you need to get out. Stop moping around the house, date people, there's plenty of guys out there. Unless...you prefer women." Pan offered, bitter sweet. Kind but cruel.  
  
Marrons tears fell into her plate of eggs and toast. "Bra didn't ditch me. She's coming back. I just have to wait."   
  
Pan frowned and shook her head, "You don't get it do you? She didn't want a fight over what you guys were, so as soon as you fell asleep she dropped you off here and ran. This isn't a temporary stay..this is where she left you. She's not coming back..and personally I hope she never does. You're better off without her."   
  
Marron stood up, looming over the younger female, "Don't you EVER talk about her like that again!"   
  
Pan huffed, "Geez, Pissy...fine. I won't. But you know it's the truth. She's not coming back." With that Pan turned and left. Marron frowned, she knew Pan was trying to plant the seed of doubt in her mind. The worst part was...she knew Pan succeeded.   
Pan smiled, almost evily. "Perfect..wait! Why are you doing that?" she questioned hastily as Marron pulled the dress up to hide her cleavage.   
  
"Because I don't want to show myself to anyone but.." Pan cut her off.  
  
"Don't say that. Don't think of her. Tonights your date..enjoy it! You know you won't if you think of her."   
  
Marron sighed. 'anyone but bra..' she finished in her mind.   
  
There was a honk outside. Marron looked over her shoulder at the window. "You know..most gentlemen come up to the door..."  
  
Pan laughed, "I don't know any gentlemen and I set up your date, so be happy!" with that Pan ushered her out the door and into a car.   
  
Marron looked at her lap. She couldn't believe she was in a car with a strange male when Bra was all she could think of. She wondered where she was...was Bra thinking of her? She banished the thoughts, and heard her voice in her head. ' Think of something else! I know I won't enjoy tonight if I don't...who am I kidding? I won't enjoy this anyway...but atleast now Pan will shut up. Bra...I can't belive you left me here alone.'   
  
The man, named "Derek", took her to a local dance club. She didn't really want to be there,and she didn't really want to be around people.   
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how   
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out   
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me   
Nobody else so we can be free   
  
Marron poked at her food. She was hungry, but she didn't want to eat, especially something payed for by this asshole. She looked up at him, disgustingly claiming his food with no manners. She made a face of disgust and thought about how cute Bra looked as she carefully ate her food, and how she freaked out it any of it touched anything besides the inside of her mouth. Even her lips. Bra's lips...She looked down to keep the tears hidden. She missed her so much and still couldn't understand why she left.   
  
Her stomach groaned with hunger. He looked up and asked her why she wasn't eating. She obviously couldn't say she wasn't hungry...  
"Because I miss my girlfriend." She said bluntly, trying to scare him off.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked, interested oddly enough to her.  
  
"I don't know..." She frowned.  
  
"Well if you find her you should bring her over some time..I got a video camera, could be fun..." He smirked.  
  
Her jaw dropped. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She got up to leave, and as she turned she hit the ground.   
  
Looking up into a familiar, yet long gone face tears of happiness fled from her eyes. Bra reached her hand down and helped Marron up, hugging her tightly. "You should watch where your going.." She smiled, losing a tear herself and thinking of the first day they found each other as more then friends when Bra knocked into Marron in her room.   
  
Bra looked over Marron at the man sitting, with a sexual grin.  
  
"You found her.." He grinned.  
  
Bra had heard their conversation with her saiyajin hearing, and knew exactly what he was talking about. Bra walked up to him and looked him over, glaring right into his eyes. Marron tugged at her arm, "Please don't..then you'll be just as bad as him..."   
Bra blinked, "You look familiar..." She thought back with her almost perfect memory and tried to place his face. Then it hit her, and made her want to hit him. She grinned and backed up, taking Marrons hand she gave him a wink, "Thanks for the car and the money.."   
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me   
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me   
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget   
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
When they walked out the doors of the club Marron started crying again, hugging Bra. Bra wrapped her arms around her, smiling beyond her control, stroking Marrons soft blonde hair.   
  
"Why'd you leave me?! You have no idea the things Pan said!! It hurt so much, God I missed you!" She hugged her tightly, muttering into Bra's shoulder.   
  
"I left because I knew I couldn't take care of you..but now I can..." She carefully picked up Marron, missing the feeling of her in her arms. She stepped off the ground, and carried Marron through the night air. It wasn't that Marron couldn't fly herself, she could, but both prefered the comfort of being in each others arms and feeling secure.   
  
Bra landed in the middle of a forest, holding Marron's eyes shut gently with her hand. She took Marron into the fair sized cabin. It had 1 bedroom, a kitchen, a living room and 2 bathrooms, since she knew how Marron liked to hog the bathroom and have her time and space.   
  
Marron was so happy tears filled her eyes to the brim and spilled. "How'd you do this?"   
  
Bra shrugged while she hugged her back, "It wasn't easy..and that's why it took so long. I had to get a job to pay people to help with the waterlines and electricity, but I built the home with my own two hands..and I carefully bought everything in here with you in mind. I'm sorry I was gone so long, this is where I was. I was creating our world, where we could live forever. Where we could last and live alone. With no body else, so we can be free..I love you Marron."   
  
Marron hugged her tightly and locked her lips onto Bra's for a few moments, then pulling back, she softly said, "I love you too, Bra".   
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed   
They say it's my fault but I want her so much   
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain   
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame   
t.A.T.u. "All The Things She Said"   
  
End(maybe...)  
  
Note: Thnx for reviewing, I was suprised at them. "fan" was very encouraging, though you didn't have to fret. I'd planned to write well more than 1 chapter to this couple. Most likely more than one fic. Thanks to all that commented, especially Brandon B and Fluffcat. Thnx for the support. -_^  
-=- The Broken Blood Chamber -=- 


End file.
